Beauty and the Beast
by mimibeebee
Summary: Well, Miss Brittany!" the sub continued, "How about you be The Beauty?" Brittany flipped her hair. "Well, I do believe I'd play that part well!" "Who would like to be the Beast? He gets to lock the Beauty up in a tower." "I'll do it!" Alvin yelled.
1. Chapter 1

**I was reading a **_**My Weird School**_** book to my little sister, and in it there are these two little kids,**

**AJ and Andrea,**

**that fight ALL the time, but deep-down, they really like each other.**

**How does that not remind you of Alvin and Brittany?**

**So this story is a little like that book; I stole the idea of making a **_**Beauty and the Beast **_**play x)**

**I also really wanted to make this in memory of my first-sememster elective, Drama :) LoL**

**Enjoy!!!**

"Where's Mr. Rochelle?"

"I think he died."

"He couldn't have, he was here for homeroom!"

"Well, how do you explain him not being here then?"

It was like that for a quarter of second period. Mr. Rochelle was the Drama teacher. Second period had no idea where he'd gone! First period was his prep period, so anything could've happened.

"I can't believe he's not here!" Brittany shouted. That got everyone else shouting, too. A few seconds before they were wondering, now they were angering.

"QUIET!" Only Alvin's voice was loud enough to be heard from over everyone else's. "Now that I've got your attention," he continued, jumping on top of the teacher's desk, "I would like to say something: because the period is almost halfway over, I need to remind you all that we've got a production coming up and we need to practice."

"Since when did you become the responsible one?!" Brittany accused. A few people scoffed and agreed.

"Since today!" he shot back. "And only today, because if you haven't noticed, we're minus one." He looked around the room. When no one said anything, he filled the silence. "We must assume he is DEAD."

Everyone gasped. Brittany rolled her eyes. "Oh come on!" she said, jumping up next to him on the desk. "He's not _dead_! Alvin's just saying that because he's being dramatic and wants you to listen to him." She stared into his eyes. "And _besides,_ today is the first day of the _semester, _remember? We haven't _chosen _a play to do yet."

"Exactly!" Alvin said, "So that's why I'll be the perfect person to choose."

Everyone booed him. Brittany laughed and pointed. Alvin pushed her a little. She waved her arms and fell off the desk, then pulled Alvin off.

By then everyone was chanting, "Fight! Fight! Fight!"

"What's going on in here?!"  
The principal burst through the door with a woman behind him. As he did, the children took their seats, hastily yet casually. "What were you kids thinking?!"

"We...uh...weren't," Brittany admitted. She scurried back to her seat. That left Alvin standing alone in the front of the room. But he had no fear.

"Hey!" he said happily, as if nothing had happened. He hadn't been accepted into Advanced Drama for nothing. "Who's this?" he asked, turning to the woman who'd been with the principal.

"Oh, her?" Principal said, also as if nothing had happened. "This is Mrs. Nering, your substitute teacher." She did a little wave at him.

"And who are you?" she asked.

"Who, me?" Alvin asked modestly, "My name is Alvin." He shook her hand nicely. "I'm eleven years old, born in the United States, have two brothers--"

"She doesn't care!" Brittany spoke up. Alvin glared at her.

"Well," he argued, "if she's going to be our sub, she might as well know the backgrounds of all the best students."

Brittany gaped. "And how come _you _get to go first?!"

"You have to ask?"

"Students!" The principal yelled. "Have you forgotten that I'm right here?"

Yes.

"We're sorry," Alvin and Brittany chorused. Mrs. Nering giggled a little. The Advanced Drama kids watched Principal leave while Alvin and Brittany stared at Mrs. Nering.

They went back to their seats.

As Mrs. Nering nervously shuffled papers, awkwardly producing silence, a paper airplane gently poked Brittany in the ear.

"Ow," she said almost silently.

Mrs. Nering's head poked up and she smiled. She seemed to have remembered she had a class. Brittany crinkled the paper airplane up and opened it in her lap. She quickly read, _that new teachr kreeps me out_. Turning around, she noticed Alvin looking at her. He put his head forward a little, as if to say, "Did you read it?"

She scribbled a small response (_giv her a chance!!_) in as bad of handwriting as his.

Just then Mrs. Nering began to speak. "Well, children, as you know, you will be invovled in the second and final Middle School production of the year."

This time, Alvin didn't bother to make the already-crumpled paper into an airplane. He just threw the balled-up wad at the back of her head. Brittany sat in the middle of the room and Alvin sat in the back, two rows behind her.

She was startled, but opened the note anyway. _whatevr. do u think she noes we need to go to the performign arts classroom to rehearse?_

_no. but we hav nothing to rehers anyway. _She aimed to throw it back to him, but he didn't look at her. "Alvin," she whispered. He looked at her for a split seocnd, widened his eyes when he did, then returned them to normal size and looked past her. She cocked her head. She was about to throw it...

"Brittany? Do you have something to share with the class?"

She froze. Turning around slowly, she ducked the wad into her jacket. "No, Mrs. Nering." Brittany couldn't believe Mrs. Nering had gone old-fashoined and asked her if she "had something to share"! On her first day!

"Now then," Mrs. Nering continued, "What play are you guys producing?"

Everyone shrugged.

"I was thinking," Alvin suggested, standing up on his chair, "that we should do--"

"No one cares!" Brittany said. "Now siddown!"

Mrs. Nering nodded in agreement. "It is a slight impolite to stand up randomly on you chair, Alvin." She smiled again. "So! Who thinks we should do a classic play?"

They groaned.

Mrs. Nering laughed. "The classics are the best!" she insisted. "For instance..._Beauty and the Beast_! That's my absolute favorite!"

Alvin stood up again. "Why, that's my favotire, too, Mrs. Nering!" He walked to the front of the class. As he passed Brittany, she mildly disguised the words, "Suck-up" behind coughs. He didn't acknowledge it. "In fact," Alvin said when he was standing next to the sub, "I was _going _to suggest we do that play until I was rudely interrupted." He didn't look at Brittany, probably because he could feel the holes she was burning with her eyes.

"Oh, Alvin!" Mrs. Nering cooed, "What a good student you are!" She tousseled his hair. "I'm glad you think we should do _Beauty and the Beast. _I brought scripts!"

Magically, she pulled a large box out from under the desk. She hadn't brought that here! She plopped the big box down on the desk, with a loud THUD.

"Uh...wow," Alvin said, at a loss for words. "That's a LOT of scripts you got there." He picked one up. He flipped to the last page."Whoa! 56 pages! Pretty decent!"

"Are you kidding?!" Brittany rushed up and grabbed the booklet out of Alvin's hand. "This thing's _LONG_!"

Alvin snatched it back. "It all depends on the part you get. You may not even have a lot of lines." He leaned to her ear and quickly murured, "I hope I'm not a big part."

"So," Brittany said, directing her attention to Mrs. Nering, "which part am I?"

"Well," Mrs. Nering said, her first words in a while, "You've certainly peaked my interest, Miss...um...?"

"Brittany Miller," Brittany finished for her. "Also eleven years old. I've got two sisters--" Alvin clamped her mouth shut.

"If I didn't get to say more, you don't either."

She pulled his hand off. "Fine."

"Well, Miss Brittany!" the sub continued, "You seem to have quite a personality. The other girls here seem very quiet!" She swept the room with her hand, the other girls giggling a little and some of the boys going "ooohhh" as if they'd been insulted. "How about you be The Beauty?"

"Oh!" Brittany flipped her hair. "Well, I _do _believe I'd play that part well!"

Brittany took a script from the box and sat down at her desk.

"Anyone else want a recommended part?" Mrs. Nering asked. Everyone shook their heads.

"Well! Let's see...most importantly, we need a Beast! Who would like to be the Beast?"

No one said anything. Alvin started back to his seat.

"Oh, and by the way: The Beast gets to lock the Beauty up in a tower."

"I'll do it!" Alvin yelled, before anyone else could. He grabbed his script and sat down.

He proudly wrote his name at the top:

ALVIN SEVILLE - THE BEAST

**Hope you like it so far!**

**It's going to have chapters, just so you know.**

**What do you think?**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm going to love writing this story!**

**Enjoy Chaptah TWO!**

"Alvin, that's great your doing this play!" Simon ranted on their way home from school. They were still waiting for Theodore, who was no where to be found. "It's a classic!"

"Yeah, yeah," Alvin said, bored. "I can tell its a classic by the movie; its so old!"

"But before it became a movie!"

"You mean it was a _book_?"

"More like a fairytale, actually, originated almost 300 years ago!"

Alvin shrugged off the shock. "Whatever. I'm just glad I get to be The Beast! Did you know he gets to lock The Beauty up in a tower?"

"Of course I knew! And who's the lucky Beauty?"

"Brittany! Duuuhh!" Alvin sneered. "I wouldn't lock The Beauty up if it _wasn't _Brittany!"

Simon tried to hide laughter...and failed.

"What? What's so funny?!" Alvin demanded.

Simon calmed down enough to say: "Not only does The Beast fall in love with The Beauty, but he gets to kiss her too!" Now Simon was on the ground, clutching his sides. "And you...and you get to kiss...BRITTANY!" Following was another burst of laughter.

Alvin stared into space. "Buh...buh...but...when...in the play?"

Simon was too preoccupied to answer.

Alvin flipped through the pages to the second to last page. It was right there. In black and white.

"Yo, wassup, bros?"

Now, who showed up at a time like this was none other than Theodore...kind of.

Alvin was already shocked enough, and now he had Theodore thrown onto the top of the pile. "Theo? Is that you?"

"Yup. It's me." Theodore's leather jacket gleamed in the sunshine. Surprisingly, he wasn't sweating in his black t-shirt and matching skinny jeans. His sunglasses reflected Alvin's crest-fallen-and-shocked-beyond-words face.

"Since when did you go gangster?"

"Why you be trippin'?"

"I...I can't argue with that...."

Simon finally caught his breath and sat up. "Good times," he was saying. "Gooooo-hoooo-hood times...."

He took one look at Theodore and was back on the ground. Alvin slouched, defeated.

"T-Chip is out. PEACE."

And with that, Theodore walked in the direction of home, leaving one of his brothers busting a gut and his other beyond help.

-----

"Did...did he say 'T-Chip'?" Alvin asked after dinner up in the chipmunks' room with Simon (who was reading a book). Theodore was nowhere to be found. Appearently, he wasn't going home when he headed that direction earlier that day.

"Yup. He sure did," Simon responded, "although it _was _a little hard to tell. I was too busy--"

"Enough already!"

Simon uttered a small giggle and said, "Aw, you know we're cool. I'm just picking on you 'cause you've never liked a girl before."

Alvin stuck out his tongue. "And P.S., I don't like her."

Simon just shrugged vaguely and returned to his book.

"UGH! You frustrate me!" Alvin threw his pillow--the closest lift-able thing--at Simon. Simon caught it without looking up from his book and gently lowered it to the ground.

Alvin stomped out of the room. He went downstairs, where Dave was at the piano. "Dave, I'm going to find Theodore."

"Really?" Dave said. "Since when did you become...responsible?"

"Not you too!!" Alvin hollered at Dave. He huffed and moved swiftly out the door.

"I...didn't mean it in a bad way...," Dave murmured. "Hm," he continued to himself, "It's nice he's taking responsibility for his brothers." He looked out the window. "I hope he'll be okay. It's getting cloudy out there...."

---

Alvin had bumped into Brittany on his front porch, who was apparently about to ring the doorbell.

"Oh Alvin!" she said surprised. She had a little purple sweater on, though she was still slightly shivering.

"Oh...Brittany...."

"So," Brittany said,whipping something behind her back. Alvin could hear the pages flutter. "Have you read the script yet?" He was about to answer when she quickly added, "The _whole _script?"

Alvin put his head down and started to walk down the driveway.

"Alvin!" Brittany called and ran after him. "May I take that as a yes?"

There was a pause. "Yup...," Alvin finally said. They were halfway down the street and were coming up on an intersection. Brittany had stopped trying to hide the script and looked down at it as she spoke.

"Well...wait where are you going?"

Alvin looked at her. "I need to find Theodore. He's gone mad," he admitted. "He thinks he can go gangster, and he calls himself 'T-Chip'."

Brittany looked up at him. "That's _horrible_!"

"I know." He looked down at the sidewalk as they walked.

Another pause.

"So, what are you doing, walking down the street, all alone?"

He looked at her again. "Kind of... all alone...," she corrected.

He made a little _tssshh_ noise with his mouth. "Well, 'T-Chip' thinks he's so cool and he ran off. And guess what Dave said to me when I told him where I was goin'?"

"What?"

"'Since when did you become responsible?'" Alvin smiled. "Remind you of someone?"

"Ha-ha," Brittany said, also smiling. "Oh, we have to cross the street now. Hold hands," she said, dead serious. Alvin looked at her and then at her outstretched hand, waiting for his. Her other hand was jabbing at the button that you press when you cross the street but there's too much traffic in the way.

After about the tenth time pressing the button, she put her other hand to a rest and shook her outstretched hand in front of his face. "Hello?!" It was time to walk.

Alvin still was disgusted with the thought of holding hands with a girl, although he _was _in sixth grade already, and she had to grab his wrist against his will. She giggled as they crossed the street in big haste, almost running. Brittany won the unannounced race.

"Ha!" she said, panting a little. Alvin was too, and he had a big smile on his face. "You're going to pay," he said.

Brittany fake-screamed and took off, a tiny purple-sweater trail flowing out behind her. Alvin laughed and gave chase (they hadn't yet outgrown their childish instincts). Brittany criss-crossed through the streets, even though there was ongoing traffic. there wasn't much though, which was why Alvin didn't stop her. They ran all the way to the far away park, almost across the bridge leading to the stores, when Brittany stopped in her tracks. Alvin wasn't expecting this and almost tackled her. "Whoa!" he yelled. "Why'd you stop?" That's when he realized he was out of breath and leaned over, panting hard.

"Uh, how are we supposed to get home?" Brittany asked.

Silence.

Then they laughed. Then stopped in unison. Then they laughed at the coincidence. "I guess we could run home again...," Alvin suggested.

Brittany's face lit up. "No, running's for suckers. I've got a better idea." She smiled and headed for the park.

**What will happen next?**

**Are you curious?**

**Well, what are you doing reading this?!**

**The action's in the next chapter!**


	3. Chapter 3

**If you were looking for Chapter 3,**

**you've come to the right place!**

Brittany rushed down the hill and into the park. It started to rain.

Alvin scrambled after her, trying not to slip. "Brittany?!" he yelled after her, "Where the heck are you going?"

"Um, over here!" she called back, now climbing up a hill at the far end of the park. Alvin sprinted to catch up.

He finally caught up with her. She was waiting for him, looking down at her now sopping script. "Aw, man!" she said really loud. "I'm going to have to ask for a new one...but I think Mrs. Nering's got a lot in that box of hers...."

"Chicks," he muttered.

Brittany giggled. "So you can call me a chick but can't hold my hand?"

"Touchế." Alvin said, then tilted his head back and pushed his cap up a little bit to see the hill. Rain poured into his eyes. "So...what...?Are we going to climb this?"

"Yup," Brittany replied. "If we go straight up a few feet--" Brittany climbed up a small distance and moved a bush, "--there's this path leading up to your backyard."

Alvin stared at her.

"Jeanette got bored one day and looked up the blueprints for the neighborhood."

He stared some more.

"I got bored and looked with her."

"Ah," Alvin said and hopped over the bush. The small path was narrow and very steep, (very muddy) though Alvin could remember looking down at it from the top of the backyard fence and it was much wider (and drier). He'd wanted to explore it. But he was too young. They started to hike. "How come you knew about this and I didn't?"

"I get out more," she said, giving him a little shove. Her wet ponytail whipped into his face when she turned her head away.

They hiked up to a small plateau of dried grass. They'd have to hike another way once they crossed the plateau, and they'd be at Alvin's back gate (according to Brittany-the-super-genius). But, again, who else would show up at at time like this other than Theodore himself!

"Theodore!!" Alvin yelled. He ran up to him...the retreated. Theodore's apparent posse was right behind him, coming out of the shadows. Alvin hadn't realized how late it had gotten. Brittany was shivering now, but Alvin had no jacket to give her.

Two gigantic kids stepped towards Brittany (who was crouching behind Alvin) and Alvin, but Theodore summoned them back. "Really, Theodore?!" Alvin shouted over the noise of the rain. "Really?!"

"That's T-Chip to you, homey."

Alvin stared at him. "That doesn't matter, _T. Chip,_" Alvin said, exasperated. "What does matter, is you need to get the heck home with me right now!"

"Why should I?"

"Um, hello?! I'm sopping wet, you're sopping wet, and I've got a girl here!" He stepped to his left, revealing Brittany, hugging her shoulders. She nervously waved.

"Well, hel-_lo_!" Theodore said. He walked up to Brittany and took of his leather jacket, putting it around Brittany's shoulders.

"Theodore!" Alvin said angrily.

"What?" Theodore asked innocently. Brittany snuggled in the jacket's warmth.

"Thanks, Theo."

"No problem-o. Anytime. Anything for the ladies."

Alvin stared at the scene. The rain was still coming down hard, but somehow Theodore managed to stay almost completely dry.

"That's enough!" Alvin shouted. "We're going home!" He grabbed Theodore's wrist and Brittany's hand and completely ignored the posse of very tall kids. _How did Theodore even get them to hang out with him? _he wondered.

He trudged up the hill the rest of the way pulling his brother and best friend, powered by indignation. He hopped the back fence by himself and didn't wait for Brittany, and especially not Theodore.

"How'd the search go?" Dave asked when Alvin came in the back door, sounding worried. He was right by the phone, probably about to call a search party on them.

"It went _great_, unfortunately!" Alvin yelled, obviously not pleased with the turnout.

"Hm...."

Alvin stomped upstairs and into his room. "Don't you DARE say a WORD," he could be heard saying after he slammed the door.

"Alvin!" Brittany called. She was soaking, more than Alvin. Probably because she didn't have a hat. But she did have a strange leather jacket...which she tossed on the ground after spotting Dave. "Where'd he go?!" she questioned.

"Um...upstairs," Dave answered unsure-ly. Maybe she was why Alvin was so aggravated.

But instead of pursuing him, Brittany only sighed sadly. She took a wrecked paper book out of her pocket and looked at it. "Oh...," she said, "well, will you tell him I'll see him tomorrow?"

"Sure," Dave replied, feel sympathetic as she walked out the front door.

Last to come in, Theodore opened the back door.

Dave looked at him. "Do I even want to know?"

"No, not really...."

**I **_**like **_**this so far!**

**More chapters coming very soon!**


	4. Chapter 4

**This chapter is dedicated to: DiceRox09**

**Sorry I couldn't have it up yesterday!**

**Get well soon! :)**

That same night, Brittany was up in her room running through the events of the day in her head. The new sub, getting the script, looking for Theodore, _finding_ Theodore. It had all happened so fast....

And so did her thoughts.

She slowed them down to every little detail: She'd pretended to act like they _needed _to hold hands to cross the street. She'd made him chase her. She had to distract herself with her script to drive her attention away from his graceful running. She'd instinctively accepted Theodore's jacket, although she regretted it soon after because of how mad it made Alvin.

And he'd held her hand.

He'd been so caught up in getting back to his house he'd forgotten they were just friends and he'd grabbed her hand.

Brittany slept that night with a smile on her face.

----

"Alvin, get up!" Simon yelled. "You're barely gonna have enough time to eat breakfast!"

"Ughhhhh...mrrrrmff...," Alvin grumbled, tossing and turning in his bed. He accidentally fell off the side and jerked up. His vision was blurry. Once it focused, he put on his over sized-turtleneck and grabbed his cap and ran downstairs.

"I'm--" he yawned, "--I'm up."

"Good," Dave said. "Now get in the car; I've got a breakfast bar for you."

Alvin snacked on his way to school. In the car pool lane, the three brothers hopped out, and the bell rang.

In their shared advisement, Simon sat next to Alvin, who sat next to Theodore. "Rough night, huh?" Simon said to Alvin. No one paid attention to the daily announcements.

"Yup."

Simon waited. "Care to tell me exactly _why_ it was rough?"

Alvin sighed. "I might as well; we're stuck here for another four minutes...."

Alvin proceeded to tell Simon about the night before, and how he'd bumped into Brittany on his quest to find Theodore, and chased after her, and found Theodore. He shyly and silently added the part about how he'd acted up because Theodore had offered Brittany his jacket and he'd been angry 'cause she'd accepted.

Simon nodded in understanding. "Let's just hope you'll forget that all by second period," he said. The bell rang.

"Gee, thanks for the advice big bro," Alvin said in a rush to first period P.E. All they did that day was flag football. Alvin was his usual self, catching the football and running for his life to the other side of the field before his flag got pulled. He succeeded, as always, though this time he had something on his mind. After the game, they were heading into the locker room when his friend Johnny caught up to him and stopped him.

"Guess who likes you," Johnny said.

"Um...I don't know," Alvin said, drawing a blank.

"Pat_ricia _and Ma_lissa,_" Johnny said, in awe. Alvin shrugged.

"So what?"

Johnny gasped. "'So _what_?' _Look _at them!" Two pretty dirty-blond-haired girls giggled and whispered, looking at the two of them as they headed to the girls' locker room. Johnny turned back to Alvin. "If I were you, bro, and I so wish I was! Then I would make my move. And _soon._" And with that, Johnny went into the locker room.

Alvin stood there a few more seconds, thinking. Then he shrugged and opened the locker room door. The first of the boys was in regular clothes and coming out when Alvin opened the door. He looked shy and kind of nerdy. He was short, and Alvin felt like he should give this little guy some advice.

"Don't ever get caught up with girls," Alvin told him, "'cause they'll only make your life miserable." Alvin looked down at him with stern eyes. The boy nodded and ran off.

----

"Hey Brittany!" Alvin called on his way to Drama. Brittany turned away from her friends and gave him a smile and a wave. _She's never done that to me before_, Alvin thought._ We're going to have to act normal. Maybe I'm going to have to be the one to act normal._

"Hey, Alvin!" Brittany greeted, falling into step with him. He stared at the two girls Brittany had left.

He said the first thing he could think of. "They like me."

"What?!"

"Patricia and Malissa like me."

Brittany looked at her two friends, their long, blond hair merging as they took close steps with arms interlocked. Pat and Lissy did _everything _together. Best friends forever....

Brittany hooked her arm through Alvin's.

"What the...?!" Alvin exclaimed, startled. He struggled to get his arm loose from hers. She just smiled at him.

"Best friends forever," she explained, keeping a tight hold. Just then, one of Alvin's friends cam up behind them and fell into step with them.

"Whoa-ho-ho!" he said, playfully elbowing Alvin, "No wonder you're not interested in those other girls! Nice choice, by the way."

"Johnny!" Alvin said as they passed Johnny's class, "Leave."

"Whatever, lover-boy," Johnny replied, winking. "See _yew_ after class."

"Ugh," Alvin said, walking faster. He'd managed to get his arm free when Brittany's guard was down.

They rushed into Room 713 just as the bell rang. Alvin took his usual seat in the back and Brittany in the middle.

"Good morning, _class_!" Mrs. Nering sang loudly as she entered the room.

"A sub _again_?" Alvin hadn't meant to say it loudly, let alone aloud, but out it came.

Mrs. Nering only laughed. "Yes, of _course _you have a sub again! Didn't Mr. Rochelle tell you? He'll be out for the rest of the semester!"

Every gasped. Someone shouted, "WHAT?"

Mrs. Nering laughed again. "I don't mind it one bit that you don't like me. Just get used to me because I'm your permanent teacher!" She flew her arms wide open, like she was expecting a hug.

Everyone was silent.

"It's...uh...not that we don't like you, Mrs. Nering," Brittany suggested lamely, mainly because she felt someone needed to fill the silence, and why not her? "It's that, well, we don't particularly enjoy the play you--and Alvin--have picked out for us."

Some people nodded in agreement. "Yeah!" a girls named Lacey called out, "And there aren't enough big parts for everyone!" She whipped out her script. "'Server Girl'? What kind of part is that?! I don't even have any lines!" Pretty soon an uproar of forty plus students were against Mrs. Nering. Another twenty some were satisfied with the length of their parts and kept quiet.

Brittany threw her head back, groaning loudly, but not loud enough to be heard over the arguments. Why did she speak so loud? Why did she speak at all? Why did God even bother giving her a mouth? All she did was cause trouble!

Forgetting she was in the middle of class, she took her tote and flung it over her shoulder. Then she left.

"Brittany!" Alvin called. Even her couldn't be heard over the chaos. He rushed after her, grabbing his backpack and wriggled into it. "Brittany!" he called again, once outside of the classroom.

"Whaddo you want?!"

"I...." Actually, he wasn't sure what he wanted. He wasn't sure why he'd gotten up at all. He wasn't even sure why he even cared. "I wanted to...um...go to the Performing Arts classroom. Yeah!" He'd found something to be leaving for! "I'm not following you." He waved her off. "There's just so much going on in there, I can't tell anyone we need to rehearse! Carry on." And with that, he brushed past her and walked across campus to Room 202, the Performing Arts official classroom.

_I hope I was being normal enough, _Alvin thought. _I think she likes me. But I do feel a little guilty...maybe I was too hard on her?_ He shook his head. _Nah, I don't know that. What's done is done._

He opened to door to the classroom and was welcomed with empty nothingness.

**:O**

**I can't believe what happened in this chapter!**

**And I wrote it!  
Nut-ty stuff!**

**I'll make one chapter a day.**

**So...until tomorrow...**

**Stay tuned!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 time!**

**Hope you like it!**

**Just for the record, I had a lot of trouble writing Alvin's part.**

**But...it's done now! LoL**

Watching him go, Brittany sped off in the other direction. At the ends of every building are the bathrooms. She knew she'd see at least two people she knew in there, because, duh, who wants to go to class? Going to the bathroom is a perfect excuse! And, as stated in the Girl Code: Girls should _never_ go the bathroom by themselves.

Brittany burst in. Two girls were putting on their make-up in front of two of the four sinks. "Brittany!" Malissa squealed, looking at her first. Then Patricia perked and waved really fast with a big smile. Then she went back to adding her eyeliner. Two small stuffed animals perched on the edge of the sinks.

"Um...?" Brittany wondered, pointing to one of the animals. Patricia noticed her confusion and spoke first.

"Oh, those? They're Mrs. Manzani's bathroom passes." She lifted hers by it's back with two fingers. "Revolting!" Patricia screeched and dropped it. "Who _knows_where these've been?!"

"The boys' bathroom," Brittany mused. Pat and Lissy laughed.

"Or worse...," Patricia trailed off.

"Well...?" Brittany and Malissa asked at the same time.

"I can't think of anything worse!" Pat ended. They laughed. Brittany stood at the sink next to Patricia's, who was next to Lissy.

"Well, actually," Lissy said, pausing with her foundation in her hand. "I don't think boys are gross anymore...."

"Oooh!" Brittany said. "Who is extra-specially clean?"

"Well...."

"I know!" Patricia called out, raising her hand really high. Brittany giggled.

"Patricia," she said.

"Alvin!"

Brittany stared. Malissa said, "Patty-cakes! I told you not to tell!"

"I'm sorry!" Patricia defended herself. "It's only Brittany! She'll keep the secret!"

"But you told Johnny too! And guess who _he _told?!"

"Who?"

"ALVIN!"

"Oh...."

"Don't you remember? We saw them during first period when...."

The rest was gibberish to Brittany, who was in a trace with shock. _A-Alvin? She likes...Alvin?! But...but I thought I was the only one who...._

Someone burst through the girls' bathroom door. It was a girl Brittany had never seen before. "Lissy! Patty! Mrs. Manzani's coming! She said she's fed up with your constant lagging in the bathroom! Quick! Act like your taking a dump!"

Patricia and Malissa grabbed their purses and stuffed the make-up into it. Any they left behind, Brittany and the mystery girl picked up in assistance. Pat and Lissy proceeded to some empty stalls and grunted really loud. Mrs. Manzani opened the door.

Brittany and Mystery absent-mindedly washed their hands. "You girls!" Mrs. Manzani pointed at them. "Did you see two preppy pre-teens come through here?"

Preppy pre-teens? That did it.

Pat and Lissy normally didn't make fools of themselves like this, but they had no choice. The grunted and gurgled like no tomorrow.

Mrs. Manzani turned her attention away from Brittany and Mystery and instead looked at the stalls. "Patricia? Malissa? You guys okay?"

"Yup," Malissa grunted.

Brittany turned and made a laughing face silently. She tried so hard not to laugh!

"Oh," Mrs. Manzani said, speechless, "well, um, okay then. See you girls in class." And with that she was gone.

Pat and Lissy emerged from their stalls as soon as they heard the door close. All four of them laughed so hard, they were almost crying!

"So, anyway," Brittany said after the laughter died down, "Who are you?" She was talking about Mystery.

"Oh!" Mystery flipped her hair back. "I'm Jazmin." She put her hand out for Brittany to shake. She shook it.

"I'm Brittany."

"Nice to meet you!" they said in unison.

"Well, we better be heading off to class!" Patricia said hurriedly, "We wouldn't want Mrs. Manzani to blab about this to class, do we?"

They all gave each other intensive stares, imagining the mass humiliation. Then they laughed again.

"Well, bye Britt!" Malissa said. She pushed Pat And Jazmin out the door. "Oh wait," she said, "I forgot my make-up!" Patricia said she did too, but Malissa said she'd get it from Brittany and she'd meet Jazz and Patty back at the classroom.

Malissa walked in on Brittany washing her hands for no reason again. "Brittany," Lissy said. Brittany looked up. "Okay, first, I want my make-up back." Brittany laughed and took it out of her pockets and Lissy deposited it into her purse. "Next, and most importantly, you can _not, _and I repeat _NOT _tell about my crush on Alvin."

Of course.

Brittany had forgotten all about it until now.

Thanks Malissa.

"Oh, um, sure," Brittany agreed.

"Oh, and by the way," Lissy added on her way out with both the disgusting stuffed-animal hall-passes, "Patty likes him too. Just saying, so now we're even."

And with that, Malissa was gone.

Brittany sighed.

-----

Alvin just stared at the rows of fold up chairs in sitting position and walked to the front of the auditorium, which was used for nothing but plays. He climbed the stairs to the stage and cleared his throat. It echoed through the room.

He flipped to is first line and opened his mouth...but no words came out. He cleared his throat again and said, "Mimimimimimiiiiiii" and tried again.

No words came out.

_"You should've told her the truth!"  
_Alvin spun around. Who said that?

"Who said that?" Suuure. _Now _the words came out.

_"You should have told her why, Alvin!"_

"I did tell her why!" Alvin argued. "I told her that I needed to practice!" Now that he thought about it, practicing _did _sound pretty reasonable an excuse right now, especially with the length of the play and all. But he still knew that wasn't the true reason why.

_"You're lying."_

"Who are you to tell me what the truth is and isn't?!"

_"I'm your conscience."_

His _conscience?!_

"Wha...?"

_"You heard me."_

"So...you're saying I'm talking to myself?!"

_"Maybe."_

"Man, I'm annoying!"

_"Wait--someone's coming! Shut your mouth!"_

"How do you know--?"

"Alvin!" someone called from the stands. It was Johnny, who brought along one of his friends.

"Uh, hey Johnny. And...?"

"Ben." Johnny answered.

"And Ben."

"Hi!" Ben said.

"So, what are you doing up there?" Johnny asked. Alvin wondered that himself.

"I'm rehearsing."

"The bell rang for third period, like, ten minutes ago. Mr. Wassan told me and Ben to come get you."

Alvin titled his head. How long had he been standing there? Doing...nothing? Well, he had been doing something. He'd been feeling guilty. But that wasn't educationally productive. Let's see...he had probably been talking to his conscience for about five minutes, max. There was at least another half hour of Drama when he left. It was about a three minute walk from the Drama classroom to the auditorium,which mean there as easily thirty minutes of time left between now and ten minutes into third period.

"You're lying." Now he knew where his conscience got it.

There was a pause. "Okay, I am," Johnny admitted. "It's just, Ben saw his girlfriend coming out of the bathroom and she told him about this crazy happening with a girl named Brittany." Alvin stiffened. "Sound familiar? I thought you'd like to talk." He kind of choked out the last part and sat down.

"What are you, my counselor?" Alvin joked.

"Please, your counselor doesn't look nearly as good as me." Johnny made two finger guns at Alvin and winked. Alvin laughed. "Now come on. I know guys don't normally do this, but I know you've never liked a girl before. So I think I can help."

"Okay, now you sound like Simon."

"Just get your butt down here!"

Alvin hopped down off the stage and joined Johnny and Ben in the chairs. They were sitting in a triangle. "You really wanna help?" Alvin asked, disbelieving.

"Kind of. And I kind of don't wanna go to class. So talk." Johnny leaned forward.

Alvin sighed. Then he looked at Ben. "You do realize that if you repeat anything of this to your girlfriend you're dead?" Ben crossed his heart. "Good," Alvin said.

And he began to talk.

**Gosh, Alvin! What's wrong with you?!**

**Talking to yourself...maybe you do need a counselor!**

**LoL!**

**New Chapter coming tomorrow!**

**Review so far!**


	6. Chapter 6

**I kind of left Chapter 5 off on a bad note, so...**

**I hope Chapter 6 is a LOT better!**

That whole week, Mrs. Nering had changed. She wasn't as peppy as she always was in previous days. She'd turned careless; the students had practically been running the entire process themselves. She'd been chewing gum and wearing teenager clothes, which made her look like she was twenty, which she probably had been the whole time. She'd take attendance then read a magazine the rest of the period.

Lacey was the only one still a little loyal to her, only because she'd been part of the reason Mrs. Nering changed. No doubt the big argument changed her.

They'd begun rehearsal, and Mrs. Nering said that she didn't want the Beauty or the Beast to kiss until the play night. Alvin couldn't help but turn red every time he read the next line in the script:

_(Beast kisses Beauty)_

Brittany rocked back and forth on her heels, as if she was waiting for him to do so. But he didn't.

Once, he'd accidentally leaned forward about to kiss her, but stopped when someone called from behind the scenes, "Oooh, Alvin and Brittany are in _love!_"

Someone else put in, "When are you gonna get married?"

Brittany smiled a really goofy smile, and Alvin's was a lot more embarrassed than hers. After second period, during break, he'd invited her to his house.

"Really?" Brittany said, in shock. It was a good kind of shock.

"Yeah, sure," Alvin said, looking slightly away. "We could hang out for a while...or see a movie...or...something...."

_Did he just ask me out?_ Brittany thought. _Nobody'll believe this! Not that I'm going to tell anyone._

"Sure!" Brittany said, a little too loudly. Alvin smiled and turned to go. She walked the opposite way and inwardly cursed herself for her minor mistake.

-----

Later that day, after school, Alvin walked into Room 713. Mrs. Nering was luckily still there. With..._Theodore?!?!_Alvin walked up to them. "Uh, Theodore?" Alvin said, "I'll ask you later why you're here, but right now, I need to talk to Mrs. Nering." He turned his serious eyes on Mrs. Nering. "If that's OK."

Theodore cleared his throat and put on his gang-stah sunglasses. "Whatevs. Later, bro." He nodded at Mrs. Nering and said, "Teach." Then he was gone. Mrs. Nering laughed and waved after him. She_ laughed? _That's the first time since the change!

"So," Mrs. Nering said, sitting down at her desk, "what brings ya here?" She flipped through her magazine. Alvin sat down.

"It's..it's about the play," he said. She made a _pfft _sound with her lips.

"Great," she said, "Just what I need. Another whiner."

Alvin didn't care she was being almost as ignorant as he was sometimes. "I don't like the part where the Beauty and the Beat kiss," he confessed.

Mrs. Nering laughed at this. "Afraid of kissing girls?"

Alvin gasped loudly. "Wha...who...me?! Not _me_!" he insisted. "It's just...it'll ruin the great friendship I have with Brittany--the Beauty," Alvin added, just in case she'd been so oblivious she hadn't noticed who was who.

Suddenly, Mrs. Nering shot forward in her seat. "I know!" she smiled real big. "Ask Theodore!"

Alvin gaped. "Theodore?! Why the heck would I do that?!"

Mrs. Nering stood, still smiling. "Because! I told him something...that I'd give him a challenge." She rubbed her hands together maniacally. "And here it is...."

"Why'd you give him a challenge?" Alvin demanded. Mrs. Nering pretended not to hear.

"Just go!" she said, pushing to the door, "And when when you talk to him, remember to mention that I sent him!" And she shut the door in his face.

-----

Alvin waited for Brittany to arrive at his house. In the meantime, he practiced what he would say and planned what they would do. _I'll open the door, invite her in, then get the movie tickets, then I'll get Dave to drive us to--_

Theodore passed by Alvin's door, which made him remember of the events that had happened in Room 713 that afternoon. He couldn't believe he'd told Simon, Johnny, Ben _and _Mrs. Nering, and he was about to tell _another_person about Brittany! But, in a way, he felt Theodore had a right to know if everyone else knew. "Theodore!" Alvin called after him. Theodore looked over his shoulder coolly and nodded his head at Alvin. "Mrs. Nering told me to ask you something. She said it was your challenge...?"

Theodore widened his eyes for a second, muttered, "Darn it," and returned his eyes to normal size. "What up?" he asked.

"Well," Alvin began, "I can't believe I'm going to confide in my little brother, but I really don't wanna kiss Brittany in the play," he said, deciding to just come out with it. "What should I do?"

Theodore straightened his jacket. "Well, lemme tell you sumtin'. Kissin' girls is fly. Soon all you'll wanna do is kiss girls."

Alvin stared. "On a normal day, I would question how you know all this, but this isn't a normal day, so I'll go with it." Alvin looked around the room before continuing. "I don't wanna kiss her _now_, though. So, almighty T-Chip, what do I do?"

Theodore replied simply. "Just pretend she's something else. Something you _really _like."

At first Alvin couldn't think of anything he liked more than Brittany. But he realized he'd never get the courage, and decided to imagine her as a football.

Then the doorbell rang.

"Sorry, Theo. That's for me," Alvin said. He rushed downstairs. He opened the door and let Brittany inside. She was all dressed up! Not all dressed up--only in a pretty new skirt, new shirt and make-up--but Alvin couldn't help but feel really attracted to her. "Excuse me, madam, while I get our movie tickets," Alvin said, bowing to her. Brittany giggled.

Alvin went into the living room and ordered adult tickets on-line for the 4:30 PM showing of _Avatar_. He'd really been wanting to see it. It was a PG-13 (which was why he bought the adult tickets--A.K.A., 13 years or older), but he figured that if Brittany got scared, he could protect her. The thought made him smile.

When he came back into the main room, he found Theodore discussing something with Brittany. "Uh, Brittany," Alvin said, feeling a little third-wheelish, "Let's go."

"Oh, okay!" Brittany said, hopping off the couch. "Bye, Theo!"

And they left.

-----

Weeks and weeks went by, Alvin and Brittany went out a few more times but still didn't kiss, Theodore got more and more completely out of character, and the play debut date was getting nearer.

Mrs. Nering got a little more into the production, but not much. She ordered set crews to create sets and hang them up. She even painted a few trees and stars and such, and had a good time doing it! But it didn't last long. She got a whole lot grumpier, and it wasn't because of the arguments. As the Art Teacher, Mrs. MacNair, put it: "The pressures of putting on a play are enough, but she's hardly out of high school!" Lacey ran around with a list of things to get done. She'd practically officially become Mrs. Nering's personal assistant!

And then it was the day of the play.

**This has got to be my favorite chapter so far!**

**Only a few more chapters are left!**

**See ya tomorrow for a brand new one!**

**I can't **_**wait **_**to see what happens to Alvin, Brittany,**_** and **_**Theodore!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7...**

**The Final Frontier!**

**But really, this is the last chapter...**

**Get reading!!!**

"Um, is Brittany there?" Alvin asked over the phone to Eleanor.

"Oh, sure!" Eleanor responded, giddy for her sister about the big play that night. "I'll get her!"

"Cool."

There was rustling and someone (likely Eleanor) saying, "It's your boyfriend on the phone." Then another voice (likely Brittany) saying, "Shut up and get dressed."

Finally, "Hello?" came through the receiver. Alvin grinned.

"Hey, Brittany?" Alvin said, "Can you come over for a bit? We've got a few hours before we have to be at school."

"Sure, Alvin!" Brittany said, excited as she always was when he invited her over. "I'll be there in just a minute....Bye!"

"Oh, uh, bye," Alvin stammered, surprised by her quick farewell. He put the phone back on it's hook.

"Oooh, Brittany's coming over again?" Simon asked from the stairs. He winked at Alvin.

"You don't needa know," Alvin grumbled.

"I already do."

"I dislike your insides."

"I know," Simon said, ending the conversation and returning upstairs. The doorbell rang. Alvin sped to it and opened it wide.

"Brittany!" he greeted, looked her up and down, and said, "Brittany...," in a fake-flirty voice. She laughed with him and came inside.

"I wanted to get into my costume early, because, well, I'm really nervous." Her costume was a beautiful yellow dress that swayed perfectly when she walked. Her hair was all done up in a bun at the top, a few graceful locks of hair loose. A little like Jeanette's usual hair. She twirled around once for Alvin, and asked, "So, where's your costume?"

"Oh, that," Alvin said, scratching the back of his head, "I don't want to wear it right now. It's kind of...ridiculous."

"Come on," Brittany pushed, "It can't be _that_ bad."

"Oh, but it is."

"I won't laugh; I promise."

Alvin sighed. "Okay. But only because I trust you."

----

Eight minuted of grunts and struggling noises coming from the bathroom made Brittany even more excited to see the result. Alvin eventually stepped out of the bathroom in a bear costume with a circle cut out for the face. Brittany couldn't help it. She burst out laughing.

"Stooop," Alvin said, "It isn't funny!"

"Yes...yes, it is!" Brittany managed to say between bursts of laughter. Simon came downstairs again and witnessed Brittany rolling around on the floor. He laughed and pointed at Alvin for a little bit, but only until Alvin told him he needed a life and Simon said he _did_ have a life and then Brittany stopped laughing and joined the argument and then Theodore popped up and asked where the heck Eleanor was and when the play was starting because he wouldn't go without her, and then they were all saying something different when Dave came in and broke them all up.

The Chipettes along with Mrs. Miller arrived at the Chipmunks' house around 5:30. Dave drove them all down to the school and let Alvin and Brittany run up ahead so they could sneak backstage and prepare for the play.

"Is everybody ready?" Mrs. Nering asked, hardly waiting for anyone to say anything before she said, "Good. Lacey, where's Alvin and Brittany?! Oh there they are. Okay you two," she said, kneeling down so she was eye to eye with them. She looked super young close up, but she hardly wore make-up. "You two--do you know what you're going to have to do differently than the rehearsals?" They shook their heads. "You're going to have to kiss."

That almost insignificicant little detail had completely slipped their minds until now.

Mrs. Nering left them standing motionless.

Eventually, Alvin felt he needed to say something to make them feel less awkward. "Brittany, I need to tell you something," he began. "I...talked to Mrs. Nering and Theodore, and, well...." He scratched the back of his head and looked away. "I don't want to kiss you."

Looking into her eyes, he couldn't tell if Brittany was shocked or relieved or what. She said, "I don't want to kiss you either, Alvin."

They didn't have to tell each other that they both wanted to remain friends, nothing else. Alvin smiled."And...when we go out there tonight to kiss...well...Theo told me to imagine you as something I like more than you. So--"

Brittany cut him off. "He told you that, too? He told _me _that!" She smiled and blushed. "I actually talked to Mrs. Nering and Theodore, too. Remember when we went to see _Avatar _toward the beginning of the semester? I was talking to him about how I didn't want to ruin what a great friendship we had, and he told me to imagine you as something that I liked more than you, too. Except...I had a hard time with that." She looked away, blushing deeply.

Alvin laughed. "Same here. So...I'm going to imagine you as a football."

"I'm going to imagine you as my Taylor Lautner poster."

"Deal," Alvin said, and they shook hands.

Brittany went off to wardrobe to get her lucky earrings on. Alvin _had_to sneak a peek out at the audience. He could see Johnny (giving him a thumbs up), Dave, Simon, Mrs. Miller, Jeanette and Eleanor sitting four rows from the front, but where was Theodore? Things had gotten so out of hand with him, Alvin decided that he shouldn't worry too much about him.

As he closed the curtain, he heard the faint sound of Brittany singing the song about the sun coming out tomorrow. As much as he'd heard her practice this as her vocal warm-up, he still didn't get it. Of _course_ the sun would come out tomorrow! When wouldn't it?

"PEOPLE!" Mrs. Nering bellowed, loud enough to be heard over all the actors practicing their lines one last time. Everyone went silent. Well, she wasn't an Advanced Drama teacher for nothing, either. "Get into POSITIONS! NOW! Curtain in 5 MINUTES!"

Alvin didn't have to sing much; the Beast wasn't much of a singer. And he'd lost the joy in locking Brittany up in a tower on week two of the rehearsals, so it would be hard to do so now. He _was_ an actor, though. And the kiss would be _just _acting....He hoped.

He had his costume on, now hot and sweaty and itchy, but he was too nervous to care. He did some stretches and breathed deeply.

Mrs. Nering called out a few final orders, and the cast came together. Something that Mrs. Nering said she always did with classes she taught was they'd get into a circle and put their hands in, and then each person in turn would say their favorite line from the play.

Mrs. Nering said, "Action!"

The next kid in line said, "Take that, foul Beast!"

The next kid said, "How _lovely_!" with a southern drawl. Everyone laughed a little.

"True love always comes first."

"You dare say that to me?!"

And so on and so forth, until it came to Alvin. "Fear not, for I shall live," he said. It was the line he said before Brittany kissed him. Now it was Brittany's turn.

"I love you," she said, looking at him.

Alvin was shocked at first, then he realized that was one of her lines. He laughed at himself and then Mrs. Nering said, "One, two, three, GO TEAM!" And they ran to their positions.

And the curtains opened.

-----

"No, BEAST! NO!" Brittany yelled, running to Alvin's supposedly dead body. At this part he'd always had trouble not laughing, but this time he knew he'd have to be serious. Brittany started fake crying. "No, no...Beast I...I love you...." She wept tears that were not there, and after ten seconds (Alvin counted), he lifted himself up groggily and then, with precise timing, the lights went off for two seconds flat, in which Alvin pulled off his upper-layer bear costume and exposed his regular 18th-century outfitting. He tossed his upper-layer backstage and went back to looking groggy.

"Beast...is that..you?" Brittany asked, wiping away invisible tears.

Alvin said, "Yes, 'tis me. Fear not, for I shall live." _Football, football, football, _Alvin thought, waiting for her to run up to him a kiss him, and hug him and end the play. But she didn't.

Her eyes got really wide. She began to sweat. The crowd murmured. Mrs. Nering sat frozen behind the scenes when she didn't hear any applauding or "awww"ing or anything.

Brittany didn't know what to do. She panicked. She didn't want to kiss him, but she was an actor. She _had_ to. So she did the only thing she could....

Alvin was shocked beyond words when he opened the eyes he didn't know he'd closed to find Brittany singing the song about the sun coming out tomorrow!!! At a time like this?!

Alvin didn't know what to do, so he just stood awkwardly and shuffled his feet so she could finish the song. When she did, the crowd went wild, stomping their feet, giving them a standing ovation. Brittany smiled big, and the rest of the cast came out and gave their bows.

Once they were back behind the curtain, Alvin grabbed Brittany's hand and kissed her cheek. "That's for earlier," he explained. They smiled, then released each others hands.

"Friends," the both said, answering each other's unspoken questions.

And as if everything wasn't mixed up enough, three guesses who was backstage.

"Theodore?!" Alvin and Brittany chorused in confusion. "What are you doing here?!"

Surprisingly, Theodore was dressed from head to toe in his usual green sweatshirt. He giggled his signature giggle. "Silly! You couldn't tell? Mrs. Nering, they couldn't tell!" He laughed again.

"_Huh!?_" Alvin said loudly in hysteria. "Tell what?!"

Mrs. Nering came over and said, "Oh, nothing. But...you couldn't tell Theodore was faking this whole time!" She laughed with Theodore.

"I repeat, tell what?!" Brittany was silent. Then something clicked in Alvin's brain.

"You mean...the whole gangster get-up was all a _fake_?!"

"That's exactly what we're saying!" Mrs. Nering said. "You see, Theodore's coming into sixth grade next year, and he saw how much fun you were having in Drama. So, he asked me if he could audition early, because if he waited any longer, his nerves would get the best of him." She paused to sweetly look at a blushing Theodore. "The problem was, lots of kids had auditioned early, and the only boy part I had available was a bully. So, Theodore tried out for him...and failed!"

"Big time!" Theodore put in good-naturedly.

"So I told him that he would have to live the part. At least until he was ready. And that challenge I gave you two," she said, looking from Alvin to Brittany, "was his final test. If he could give advice he wouldn't normally give and if the recipient believed it, he was ready." She tussled Theodore's hair. "And now he is!"

"Yeah...," Theodore said modestly.

"Then what about the bad guys in the park?" Brittany accused.

"Oh, them? They were some of the soon-to-be-sixth graders that were going to be my posse in the play," Theodore explained. "They're actually really nice."

"Wow," Alvin said, gaping. "Just...wow."

Just then, Johnny, the Seville family, and the Miller family came backstage they gave hugs and high fives.

Then they headed home.

-----

"It was really nice, that play," Alvin remarked once he and Brittany were alone on her porch.

"Yeah," Brittany agreed. "I liked the part when I sang randomly." They laughed.

"I liked that part too." He summoned up all his courage and said, "I also liked this part." Then he kissed her cheek again.

Brittany felt where he'd kissed her and tears welled up in her eyes. "You're the best friend in the whole wide world, Alvin Seville," she said.

Alvin lifted his chin a little. "I know," he said. She giggled.

"I'll, uh, see you tomorrow, Alvin."

"Yeah," Alvin said, nodding and smiling. "You will."

She went inside her house and Alvin started back to his own house, thinking about all that had happened in one semester, and looked up at the stars twinkling in the navy blue sky alongside the Full Moon, shining with all the confidence in the world.

**:)**


End file.
